


It was one time!

by telling_you_stories



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telling_you_stories/pseuds/telling_you_stories
Summary: As Adora and Catra stay up late together, Adora admits Catra is her first kiss. But Catra can't say the same...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Lonnie (She-ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	It was one time!

_The night was so late that it was almost early morning. Soft rays of pink light began to illuminate the walls of Adora's bedroom in Bright Moon, and Catra resisted the urge to hiss at some seriously misguided birds who'd decided it was already time to start singing._

_"I can't believe we stayed up so late," Adora said. Her blond hair was in tangles across the pillow, her blue eyes shining in the pre-dawn light as she gazed blissfully up at her lover._

_"It's totally your fault," replied Catra. "If you hadn't kept kissing me, I wouldn't have kept kissing you back, and I'm sure we would've gone to bed nice and early."_

_Adora laughed and threw a pillow at her. Catra ducked, then threw herself dramatically into the pile of blankets. "It's not the going to bed late that's the problem, it's that you know Bow and Glimmer are going to pop in here in a few hours, all rainbows and sparkles, insisting we have to get up and eat breakfast and make plans to rebuild the planet and go to MEETINGS and oh god, I could go the rest of my life without another meeting."_

_Adora laughed again and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, I'm going to keep going to meetings, and you said you were going to stick with me, so that means..."_

_"...that I'm going to keep going to meetings too, I know, I know," Catra grumbled, as warmth flooded her chest._

_"I know we need to get more sleep," said Adora. "It's just... this is all so new to me. So new and so... nice."_

_"I know," Catra said, "It's new to me too. Not fighting you – not trying to hide how I feel – not having to wonder if you feel the same way." She laced her fingers through Adora's, her chest full of emotions she couldn't even begin to name._

_Adora sat up. "I mean yeah, all of that too. But also... you know, kissing. That's new."_

_"Really?" Catra was startled. "All that time with the rebellion? With the princesses? With your giant She-Ra fan club? There was never anyone...?"_

_Adora shrugged. "Nope. I was always kind of preoccupied with that whole saving the world business. And anyways, there was always you, in the back of my mind and... I guess it never came up."_

_"Huh." Catra sat up too. "I guess I always figured... Wait. So I was your first?!"_

_"First and only," agreed Adora. "Like I'm yours."_

_"Um." Catra's face flooded with warmth. "Uh..."_

_"But you told me nothing ever happened with Scorpia!"_

_"It didn't!" Catra could feel her ears getting warm too. She put them back and ducked her head. "She always liked me too much."_

_"So what?" Adora put her hand under Catra's chin and tipped it gently up so they were looking at each other again. She gave her a soft kiss to show she wasn't mad, then asked, "I mean, it's not like you kissed someone who_ didn't _like you, right?"_

_"Um." Catra wanted to hide under the blankets, but the love in Adora's eyes gave her courage. "Well, that is, kind of, exactly what happened..."_

*** 

Catra slammed the door of the bunk room behind her. _Stupid_ Adora and her _stupid_ mission. Why did _she_ have to be the one singled out to go with Shadow Weaver and Hordak? Why couldn't it be someone else?! But no, it _had_ to be precious, perfect Adora, and that meant Catra was the one that got left behind. Alone. Like always. 

Catra threw herself onto her thin mattress, and vented her frustration on the bunk above her, scraping her claws over the metal mesh and shredding new scraps from the mattress, already in tatters from previous fits of fury. 

With most of the top officers gone on the mission, discipline in the Horde had slacked and Rogelio deemed it time to celebrate with a tasting of his latest batch of illicit homemade "wine". All the more senior members of their platoon were gone as well, leaving their bunk room empty, but he'd insisted the four remaining members of their squad enjoy the fermented fruits of his labor somewhere more scenic – or at least somewhere with enough ventilation to let the smell escape. 

So he, Kyle, Lonnie, and Catra had crammed into a tiny gap between buildings to pass the jar of noxious liquid between them, leaning against rusty pipes and joking under the nearly full moon of the Fright Zone. For a brief moment, Catra had almost been happy. She was relaxed by the alcohol, laughing with Lonnie as they were pressed up together on one side of the alcove as Kyle and Rogelio bickered on the other. For once, she felt a part of the group – accepted not just as Adora's sidekick, but as herself. 

But then Kyle had to go and say something stupid, pissing Catra off and making her storm off. If Adora were there, she'd have run after Catra and tried to calm her down, or at least followed her to keep her company, and it all would've been okay. 

But Adora was gone, and Catra was alone. _Stupid_ Adora. 

She sat up on the edge of the mattress with her back to the door, hugging her arms around her legs, wallowing in her anger. Right. Anger. _Definitely_ the emotion she was feeling was anger. Catra sniffled and swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening. For a moment her heart leapt, thinking – but no. With her back to the door she could only see a silhouette on the floor in front of her: a stocky figure with broad shoulders and a ponytail of thick, short braids. Just Lonnie. _Stupid_ Lonnie and her _stupid_ shoulders. Catra turned her head away, hoping Lonnie would just go to bed quietly and leave her alone. 

No such luck. Lonnie stood in front of her, hands on hips, barely visible in the dimness. 

"What are we going to do with you, Catra?" 

Catra was about to bite out a sarcastic response when she was startled into silence by Lonnie throwing herself down on the bunk and wrapping an arm around Catra. 

"You're an asshole. A pain in my ass." Lonnie's drawling accent was further broadened by the wine, and her arm was warm against Catra's back. "But you're also strong. You're fast, you're nimble, you've got grace. And you're _damn_ clever. Probably the smartest one on the team, if we're being honest." 

Was Lonnie... complimenting her? Catra could feel Lonnie's palm burning on her arm, feel every one of her strong fingers against her bare skin. 

"If you'd just..." Now Lonnie shifted her hand to the back of Catra's neck. "If you'd just _focus_ ... just work _with_ us instead of against us half the time..." She ran her thumb along the line of exposed skin above Catra's collar. 

Catra felt a bolt of energy run down her spine at the touch. Her eyes went wide, drinking in every scrap of light in the room. She turned to look at Lonnie, at her big stupid square face and her dumb sticking-out ears and her luminous hazel eyes starting right back into Catra's. 

Catra discovered her mouth was dry. 

Somehow Lonnie had worked her hand mostly inside Catra's shirt, and began rubbing the tight muscles where her neck and shoulder met. Catra tensed, fighting the sudden urge to throw her head back and purr, then let out a shaky breath and lowered her shoulders, letting Lonnie massage out her tension. 

"We could be the top squad in the Horde, even without Adora, if we had you with us all the way. If you just..." Lonnie trailed off, and gripped the back of Catra's neck. Shaking her gently, she leaned in and whispered, "What _are_ we going to do with you, Catra?" 

Catra turned to face Lonnie and stared into her eyes. She'd actually come after her. Someone besides Adora had actually come after her. Lonnie had actually left Kyle and Rogelio behind... to come after Catra. 

Her skin prickled. She felt warm, and loose, and tingly, with Lonnie's hand still firm on her neck and their eyes still locked. Well – fuck it. She leaned in even closer. Lowering her eyelids, she lifted her chin and gave Lonnie a cocky half smile. 

"What _are_ you going to do about me, Lonnie?" she dared. 

Lonnie let out a short, startled breath, and then grinned. "This," she said, and pulled them together the rest of the way, crashing her lips into Catra's. 

It wasn't a nice kiss. There was nothing gentle about it. It was all ferocity and open mouths, frustration and tension vented out in lips and saliva. Catra dug all ten claws into the front of Lonnie's shirt, not even caring if she caught skin as she grabbed fistfuls of fabric to drag her closer. She was full of the taste of Lonnie's mouth, layers of sweetness and moonshine, surrounded by her scent of sweat and dirt. 

They pulled apart and looked at each other. At Lonnie's wide eyes, Catra grinned. "Sucker," she said smugly. 

Lonnie grabbed the edge of the upper bunk with her free hand, flexing her muscles to pull herself into Catra's lap. She leaned over Catra, her tongue inside her mouth, kissing her roughly, then sucking Catra's bottom lip between her teeth and biting down. 

Catra made a low noise in the back of her throat, somewhere between a moan and a growl. "No way," she said, and twisted her head around to dig her teeth into the side of Lonnie's neck. 

Lonnie gasped and let go of the upper bunk. Catra wrapped her arm around Lonnie's waist to twist her sideways, then shoved her backwards onto the mattress. She dragged her tongue down Lonnie's neck, then bit her way back up, digging teeth in along the tendon, grinning into the soft skin at the way Lonnie gasped and arched her back at every point of contact. When Catra had worked her way up to Lonnie's ear she licked that too, then bit the earlobe and tugged on it. If her ears were going to stick out like that, what could Catra do but put them in her mouth? 

Somehow she'd lost track of Lonnie's hands. One had made its way into her thick hair, grabbing it near the roots and dragging Catra's mouth back to hers. With the other she grabbed Catra's hip, digging her fingers into flesh hard enough to bruise. 

Both of them were gasping now between hard kisses. Catra felt vibrantly aware of every place their bodies touched, smashed on top of each other, but somehow it wasn't close enough. She dug her knee into the thin mattress between Lonnie's legs, leaned further into Lonnie's thigh where she was straddling it. 

Catra dragged a hand over Lonnie's arm and shoulder and chest, feeling the strength of her muscles moving beneath her shirt. She rubbed her thumb over Lonnie's nipple until it stood stiff under her fingers, and then she pinched it – hard. 

Lonnie yelped. Catra grinned. 

Lonnie glared and wound her leg around Catra's. " _You –"_ she began. 

"Yeah?" Catra interrupted. "What about me?" She gave Lonnie her cockiest grin. 

" _You_ should stop skipping grappling sessions." Lonnie pinned Catra's stabilizing arm in one hand and, in one swift motion, thrust her hips and flipped Catra onto her back. 

Now it was Catra's turn to yelp. Lonnie straddled her hips, and pinned her wrists above her head, leaving Catra stretched out beneath her. Catra tried to push her off, but Lonnie just flexed a little more, and Catra discovered she couldn't budge. Suddenly decided she didn't want to, as Lonnie began to drag her fingers slowly – _so_ slowly – from Catra's collarbone towards her navel. 

At the touch Catra arched her back and shut her eyes. Her full attention was focused on Lonnie's hand as it ran down her chest, along the taut muscles of her stomach. 

She knew Lonnie didn't like her much. But she hadn't realized Lonnie knew Catra even _had_ good qualities, much less appreciated them. 

But it seemed she did. At least, Catra was certainly _feeling_ appreciated right about now. 

Opening her eyes she saw Lonnie was leering down at her. Time to wipe that smug expression off her face. 

Catra heaved upwards to try to catch Lonnie's lips with her mouth. But Lonnie just grinned and leaned back, her hand continuing to play across Catra's stomach as she kept her pinned. Growling, Catra tried again, arching her back to thrust her shoulders off the mattress, but Lonnie ducked her again. The third time, Lonnie let go, releasing her wrists as Catra slammed towards her so hard they knocked teeth. Catra growled and bit Lonnie's lip before licking it, then kissing her again. 

She thrust one hand under Lonnie's waistband, wriggling until she'd untucked her shirt and was rewarded with the feel of the warm flesh of Lonnie's back. She savored the feeling for a moment, then dug in her claws. Lonnie stiffened, then moaned, her mouth still on Catra's. 

But then Lonnie wound her fingers into Catra's hair and yanked – hard. Catra's yelp of pain turned into a whine when Lonnie licked her neck, then began to bite. Catra kept one hand spread over Lonnie's upper back, holding their bodies together. She moved her other hand under Lonnie's waistband and down, with vague thoughts of revenge, until her entire hand was in Lonnie's pants and cupping her ass. She gripped hard, digging her fingertips into the tight muscle, gasping as Lonnie bit her harder in response. 

Then, the door opened. 

Catra found herself looking directly – if upside down, with Lonnie's hand still pulling her head back – at Kyle and Rogelio. 

Rogelio's arm was slung over Kyle's shoulder to keep him tucked against his side, with the tips of his claws resting on an exposed strip of skin where Kyle's shirt had been untucked over his hip. Kyle's hair was sticking up in all directions – even more than usual – and he had one hand touching Rogelio's chest and his other arm around Rogelio's waist. 

For moment, they all stared at each other – Kyle and Rogelio wrapped around each other, Catra and Lonnie on top of one another with Catra's hand in Lonnie's pants and Lonnie's spit still slick on Catra's neck – until Rogelio grunted a sort of general denial, dragged Kyle backwards, and slammed the door shut again. 

Lonnie immediately began disentangling herself from Catra, still breathing heavily. 

"I can't _believe_ you..." Tucking her shirt back in, she glared at Catra. "This," she panted, "never happened. You got it?" 

Catra stayed where she was, sprawled on her bunk. She knew her hair was bigger and wilder than ever, that her headpiece was askew and that at least one of her belts was twisted around backwards. Her lips felt swollen and her body was still humming with energy. She stretched languidly, grinning. 

"Well, it happened _once._ " 

Lonnie stood with her hands on her hips, her expression flickering between desire and frustration. Finally she threw up her hands. 

"I really don't know what I'm going to do about you, Catra." Then she stalked out, slamming the door shut behind her. 

"No one ever does," Catra said to herself, grinning. 

Stretching and yawning, she shoved the blanket around until it felt right, then curled into a warm ball. When Lonnie returned, still damp from what Catra had to guess was a cold shower, she pretended to be asleep, sneaking just a little peak at Lonnie's ass as she climbed into bed. By the time Kyle and Rogelio came back again, she really was asleep, breathing slowly and grinning slightly as she dreamt. 

*** 

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" The next day, Adora bounced into the locker room where the squad was cleaning up after the latest training session and slung her arm around Catra's shoulders. 

Catra grinned and rolled her eyes as she leaned into Adora. "What, were you gone? Didn't even notice." 

Rogelio grunted a hello and Kyle paused in tying his shoes to wave and say, "Welcome back!" Lonnie, in the middle of stripping off her sweat-soaked shirt, said "Always happy to see ya, Adora." 

Adora gasped and started. Staring at Lonnie she asked, "What happened in training today, Lonnie? You look awful! Did... did _Catra_ do that to you?!" 

Catra, who'd been carefully avoiding looking at a shirtless Lonnie, turned and gaped. Lonnie had bruising down one side of her neck, scrapes on her chest, and, Catra saw as she turned around, red lines down her back that were clearly claw marks. Lonnie hurriedly pulled on a clean shirt. 

"Don't worry about it, Adora, it's fine," Lonnie said brusquely. 

Catra giggled, then slapped her hand over her mouth. 

"But – but –" Adora stuttered, looking from Catra to Lonnie and back. 

"It. Is. _Fine_ ," Lonnie insisted, beginning to blush furiously. "We... we got into a fight. But we worked it out." 

Rogelio coughed. Kyle managed to fall off the bench. Lonnie became very busy putting her things away in her locker. Adora looked shocked. 

"Catra! Come on, you know you're not supposed to fight your teammates. We _talked_ about this." 

"Oh, don't worry, Adora." Catra gave her most feral grin as she dragged Adora out the door towards the dining hall. "I promise it only happened this once." 

*** 

_"Oh, my god," Adora laughed. She watched Catra's ears redden, as she managed to look both sheepish and a little proud. "I remember that. I was SO mad at you! After I saw the bruises on_ your _neck later, I thought for sure you and Lonnie had been trying to strangle each other. But then when you kept looking so pleased, and when Lonnie never brought it up again, I figured you really had managed to make peace with her without my help..." She dissolved into giggles again and buried her face into the pillows. "You and Lonnie! I can't believe it."_

_Catra grinned back, still embarrassed. "I can barely believe it, either." She pulled the blankets over her head and snuggled up next to Adora. "But it wasn't really... it didn't mean anything. There was never anyone but you for me. Never."_

_Adora opened one eye. "I know, love. And no one but you for me." She wrapped her arm around Catra and held her close. Whispering in her ear, she added, "Not even Lonnie."_

_"Aw, Adora!!!" Catra whined. "Come onnnnnnnn." But Adora was giggling again, and warm and safe in her arms, Catra started laughing too._


End file.
